Tiempo de vals
by Lunnetta
Summary: Cómo un vals puede cambiar la vida de dos enamorados. Oneshot. DHr


**Tiempo de vals**

_Cómo un vals puede cambiar la vida de dos enamorados. _

Hermione Granger, la Gryffindor de cabello enmarañado pero muy bien conocida sabelotodo de Hogwarts, arribaba al Gran Salón al lado de sus dos mejores amigos, Harry Potter y Ron Weasley, al igual que con las parejas de éstos. Aun no queriendo asistir a la celebración de fin de curso, que culminaría con un elegante baile, fue duramente convencida por sus amigos y Ginny, y así se animó a asistir. La verdad no estaba muy convencida de aquello, por que nadie la había invitado, y viendo cómo los demás chicos llegaban con sus guapas acompañantes dudaba mucho que en el resto de la noche la sacaran a bailar.

Aún, invitándola o no, se habría negado. ¿La razón? Aquellos formales ojos grises y cabellos rubios platinados que la habían vuelto loca desde que cursaba tercer año. Esa era la única persona de la cual aceptaría una invitación a bailar, aunque sabía que ese hecho era imposible.

-Hermione... – su pelirrojo amigo, quien iba acompañado de Luna Lovegood, la había sacado del profundo estado de ensimismamiento en que se hallaba desde hacía momentos.

-¿Sí, Ron? – respondía su castaña amiga volteándolo a ver, pestañeando rápidamente. Sus labios temblaban. Sus manos se envolvían entre ellas y su labio superior mordía con aparente supremacía al inferior. Temía que mientras pensaba emanara de su voz algo que no debiera.

-Entremos. Harry y Ginny nos están esperando. – le respondía Luna con una de aquellas sonrisas que tanto elevaban su ánimo.

-Ah, claro... – y los tres se introdujeron al mágico lugar. Tal parecía que fuera una fecha especial, como Halloween o un baile del Torneo de los Tres Magos, para haber sido decorada de aquella manera. Velas de todos colores, especialmente rosa y azul pastel, iluminaban preciosamente el lugar. Decenas de castillitos y demás y variadas edificaciones en miniatura color fosforescente adornaban de forma majestuosa las mesas para cada grupo de alumnos... pero aún así, Hermione no se sentía parte de aquella magia.

Se sentía ridícula entrando al salón detrás de una pareja, y con más razón por la manera en que vestía.

Tal parecía que Ginny y Luna se habían empeñado en que fuera la especie de Cenicienta mágica: un cuerpo que antes cargaba ropas muggles comunes, ahora portaba un hermoso vestido color vino, que combinaban perfectamente con el precioso collar de brillantes amatistas que colgaban de su cuello, al igual que el peinado (cabello correctamente rizado) y el maquillaje. El resultado final había sido las miradas de envidia que le dirigían las chicas del colegio, en especial las de Slytherin...

• • •

Subiendo al salón de manera pretenciosa, arribaban los alumnos de Slytherin, séptimo curso, y extrañamente, no iban dirigidos por el arrogante Draco Malfoy, sino por el famoso rompecorazones Blaise Zabini.

El rubio había arribado al lugar media hora después, y paradójicamente solo. En sus brazos portaba la elegante túnica que usaba por vez primera desde que le había sido obsequiado: A principios de sexto año. No había querido asistir con pareja, ya que la única que lo llegaría a ser sería cierta Gryffindor de la cual se había enamorado años atrás de una manera que no había querido reconocer. Lo único que podía disfrazar aquella pasión eran las insolencias que le expresaba con frecuencia en aquellos días de clases que parecían lejanos a esta dimensión. Aun siendo una utopía, era la persona que más amaba en el mundo, y sí, estaría dispuesto a luchar por ella. Pero las ataduras de sangre se lo impedían.

Sin borrar sus pensamientos, entró lentamente al Gran Salón, en donde se escuchaba una música lenta y triste, algo que para él sonaba como un preámbulo al evento. Volteó unas pocas veces y a la última ahí la vio. De verdad que, o era que su mente lo estaba engañando, o es que era tan real... la hallaba más bella que nunca. No encontraba palabras para explicar lo que estaba sintiendo en aquel momento.

-Draco... ¿por qué no te sientas con nosotros? – una voz infantil y empalagosa lo llamaba, provocándole fastidio.

-Pansy, entiende que quiero estar solo¿de acuerdo? – le contestó sonando molesto. Ni se preocupó en ver la mueca que la chica daba a luz.

Ella, ya acostumbrada y cansada de esos tratos, resolvió respetar su decisión y se marchó de ahí. Draco, lentamente, se sentó en la silla más cercana que encontró y la miraba como si fuera un estrambótico pero fascinante ingrediente para pociones...

• • •

Mientras charlaba con sus amigos, Hermione sintió de golpe cómo una mirada se posaba sobre ella. Levantando su mirada halló que nadie la miraba tan intensamente como pensaba, así que se volvió hacia su director, el profesor Dumbledore, quien en ese momento les dirigía a todos los alumnos un pequeño discurso de fin de cursos, la cual culminó con sus discípulos estallando en aplausos por la sabiduría que encerraban aquellas palabras. El profesor dio rápidamente la orden de comienzo de un vals, que sonaba romántico, dulce, convocador...

Todos se dirigían hacia el centro del salón y bailaban al compás de aquella suave melodía. Además se veían tan alegres y... enamorados. Así, a la perspectiva de las únicas dos personas que no se habían levantado de su asiento, y que sólo se limitaban a observar.

Draco observó que por fin se le había presentado aquella y tan ansiada oportunidad de tenerla sola, lejos de cualquier mirada entrometida. Llenándose de valor ante la cercanía de una persona que no pertenecía a su estirpe, cogió aire, se levantó y vio cómo a cada paso la tenía tan cerca. Sintió cómo el mundo se cerró en ellos dos y se sentó al lado de ella.

La castaña concibió en la presencia de alguien y casi se cae de la sorpresa al ver quién se hallaba ahí. Precisamente _él_.

-Ma... Malfoy... ¿Tú qué haces aquí? – preguntaba Hermione intentando parecer anonada, y a la vez contenía las ganas de reír de emoción al tenerlo cerca, sin agresividad ni estar peleando. Esto lo indicaba una mirada quieta, fija en la tranquilidad.

-Granger – pronunció su apellido con frialdad. Debía fingir el verdadero motivo de su acción –, no vengo a pelear. No seas tan precavida. – se dirigió hacia su mirada, y le dieron de lleno aquellos ojos marrones de los cuales se había enamorado enseguida siendo apenas un niño. Sintió cómo lo cubrían en un manto cálido, del cual jamás hubiera querido salir, si por él hubiera sido. Pero aún conservaba su máscara de frialdad encima de sí.

-Entonces... ¿a qué viniste? No tardan _mis amigos_ en llegar y sabes muy bien que te quieren hacer pagar todas las que les has hecho, así que ve en breve. –

Draco pensó en ellos con desprecio, así que decidió externar lo que verdaderamente haría.

-Como verás... no hay nadie para bailar... y entonces... –

-¿Qué?. – Anonación en su mente, pero contenía la pena y continuó. – ¿Que baile yo contigo? Por fav... – y enseguida fue cortada por aquella formal mano. Sintió un estremecimiento general. ¿Por qué le tocaba?

-Sí, Hermione... – ella estaba aún más sorprendida y si no fuera por el esfuerzo que estaba realizando ya se hubiera desmayado desde hacía mucho tiempo. ¿Era su enamoramiento o todo lo que estaba pasando era real y en directo...?

De repente y olvidando lo relacionado a la sangre, Malfoy se levantó con una formalidad tan propia de él, aquella que la había enamorado locamente, llevó a cabo una pulcra reverencia y...

-¿Acepta una señorita tan hermosa la mano de este caballero que estaría más que gustoso de compartir un vals junto a ella? –

Ella sonrió.

-Claro que acepto. –

El rubio ayudó a la castaña a levantarse, y extrañamente, de la mano se dirigían con dejo de emoción hacia la pista. Se tomaron delicadamente, él la tomó de la cintura; ella de un hombro, y se dejaron guiar por el vals que sonaba tan cerca...

Un mundo donde sólo ellos y el incondicional vals existían los encerraba en su manto. Aquel hermoso vals los había invitado a dejar salir aquellos sentimientos que ocultaban como si de tesoros se trataran, y por un fugaz instante, se detuvieron en seco, rompiendo la perfecta coordinación que sus compañeros mantenían y se miraron a los ojos. Ella encontró instantáneamente aquellas pupilas grises y sintió como si la estuvieran cubriendo. Él, los pasó de sus cálidos ojos, a su cabello; luego, a su elegante collar, y enseguida...

Sus labios se juntaban con furia, y en silencio se contaban lo que habían ocultado por tanto tiempo. Él la tomó de la cintura con más fuerza, como si temiera perderla en ese instante; ella sólo pensaba en llenarse de él lo más que pudiera. Rápidamente se atrapaban con las dos manos, y así, sin temor, demostraban al mundo que el amor no respeta fronteras ni distinciones.

Se soltaron, por la falta de oxígeno más que nada, y delante de medio colegio con la mirada puesta sobre ellos, abandonaron el recinto.

Llegaron al lugar más romántico del castillo, que por supuesto era el lago y sin pensar en nada más, se derribaron uno encima del otro...

-Te quiero, recuérdalo siempre... – afirmaba Draco Malfoy viéndola con un brillo en sus ojos, a la vez de que una ola de tristeza lo inundaba rápidamente. Las partidas masivas de los mortífagos estarían cerca y los tiempos más oscuros de la historia mágica igual. Estando ella a su alrededor, sus nexos aprovecharían sin duda alguna aquella oportunidad para destruir la poca paz que existía en ese entonces y desmoronar la tan delgada base de la cual dependía el lado bueno.

-¿Cómo que lo recuerde? Tú jamás te separarás de mí... – y la castaña lo volvía a llenar de besos suaves, de mil y un sabores, pero fue interrumpido por él.

-Claro. Tú siempre llena de razón, y nunca lo supe pensar. Siempre estaremos juntos, lo único que nos podrá separar es la muerte... –

-Y si es así – Un nudo en su garganta se formó de repente, y se alumbraban en su mente imágenes inexistentes de destrucción, pero supo controlarlo y prosiguió: -, nuestro historia será contado hasta la eternidad... – y así volvieron a perderse uno en el otro, sin pensar en nada más...

Sólo disfrutaban del momento, y de los demás que le seguían, _para siempre_...


End file.
